regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 2
Plot Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang once again got to the Night Shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but the New Animatronics however, got possessed by what it seems to be the remaining pieces of child blood that were from the parts of the old animatronics, and those one were out of contol too after they have been fused by the effects of the Allspark and those gangs of Zim and Nate need to survive the night for a week once again. Transcript *(Subtitle: 12:00 AM Night 1) *(The Episode starts at the Security Office where Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang were) *'Daniel (G1)': So let me get this straight, the old animatronics were possessed by a bunch of dead children and the killer was Jeff. Thats obvious, but how can children possessed animatronics if animatronic were machines? *'Nate': No idea at all. Maybe they were stuffed in the suits. The new animatronics look creepier. *'Daniel (G1)': (Blushes) Wish i could say the same thing to the duck. The other ones were okay. But the duck, its creeping me out. After all, I'm 12, and it means I am still a kid. *'Eddy': Hey, speaking of animatronics, I think the puppet animatronic is already rising, just because the "Pop Goes The Weasel" music is playing. *'Nate': (blushing) I can't stop looking at her...should I say...underwear? Freddy looks much fatter. And Bonnie...ugh. I can't get that sight out of my head. Oh, the music box. *'Skoodge': I wonder if the puppet guy is going to give us present. *'Stan': It says to wind it up. (Presses the wind up button, making the normal music playing) *'Daniel (G1)': By the way, that Fox guy with 2 heads, he looked cool and awesome. (Presses a button on the security footage pad to get to Mangle) *'Nate': It's a girl, and she'd look cooler is she was put back together. *'Green': Thats because active animatronics are a bunch of d**ks! *'Nate': Tha's kind of sad, actually. *'Black': Actually, I agree with Green, those new animatronics are totally a bunch of d**ks. *'Squidward': Hey, thats just disgusting! *'Nate': It is very disgusting. *'Eddy': Guys I hate to interrupt but.... THE BUNNY'S GONE!! *'Nate': WHERE IS HE? *'Eddy': Well, appears to be in Kid's Cove where the messed up fox is. *'Ed': If I am still a monster right now, I can play and chew chunky Puffs and spit at the bunny and stick him up at the wall. *'Sonic': She's in the vent. Masks on. *(Everyone put on their masks except for Zim and Gumball) *'Zim': Can't we just barricade the vent holes and that passage way to the middle of the restaurant instead!? *(Zim and Gumball got jumpscared by Bonnie) *'Zim': Never mind! *'Gumball': CURSE YOU BUNNY!! *(Everybody was laughing at them) *'Sonic': Chica's gone. *(Everybody stops laughing) *'Ed': Even without our weapons, we are doomed! *'Eddy': Who cares about the duck! Every kid is blushed by the duck, and they know that there too young to be with her. What I mean is, bleggh. (Sticks his tounge out like he didn't like something) *'Sonic': Why am I the only one watching the cameras? *'Ed': Because your the nightwatch for Eddy. *'Black': Well at least the Allspark is with me. *'Green': Black you d**k! Why the heck would you bring it here!? *'Black': Just in case trouble happens. (Accidently knocks over the Allspark, causing it to release 5 out of control electrical sparks, knocking over till they sparked on Old Freddy, Old Chica, Old Bonnie, Old Foxy, and Golden Freddy) I think the sparks from the Allspark would possibly reactivate the old animatronics to out of control, like the Eggbots! *'Green': Black you stupid idiotitic d**k! *'Nate': Green, when will you stop calling people d**ks? *'Green': Never! D**k is my favorite line! *'Sonic': Um guys, what happen to old Bonnie? *'Everyone (Except Sonic)': (Surprised and gasped) *(They see Old Bonnie, just standing there, having a "It's Me" static) *(Everyone put on their Freddy Fazbear masks) *'Old Bonnie': (Scans everyone with his endoskeleton cybertronic eyes, it stopped scanning and walked away) *'Nate': (takes off his mask) Perfect timing, it's 6 AM. *(Subtitle: 6:00 AM) *'Zim': Well, several more nights are to go, I guess. *(Subtitle: 12:00 AM Night 2) *'Zim': Hey look its Old Foxy, quick, lets put the masks on now! *(Zim and Gumball put on their Freddy masks on, except for everyone else, but Foxy transformed his eye to a laser and charged his laser at the ang) *(Sonic flashes the light at Foxy, and Foxy leaves, mostly cowarding off) *'Sonic': You didn't hear the phone guy, did you? The Freddy head won't work on Foxy. *'Eddy': Guys, old Freddy is coming. *(Old Freddy approaced, turned his eyes to scanning like mini machines) *'Zim': Put the masks on, now! *(Everyone put on their masks and Old Freddy scanned them) *'Sonic': Okay, he's gone. *'Edd': (Takes off his mask) We should've brought weapons. So why can't we just bring them!? *(Flashback to when they were going in) *(Kenny has firearms in his hands, so he gets shot) *(Flashback ends) *'Edd': Oh. *'Eddy': Never mind the backstory! We got some robotic animmals to deal with. *'???': Hello. (Everyone looked, the figure revealed to be Balloon Boy) *'Zim': Aw, look at that little guy. *'Gumball': He's so cute. *'Sonic': Oh, this stupid guy. I've actually worked in this office before. *(All the sudden, they heard footsteps from the dark hall) *'Nate': Who is that? *(They see Freddy, and everyone put on their masks) *'Ed': Freddy is gone. *'Nate': Let me get this straight, you worked in this office before us. *'Sonic': Yeah, so? *'Gumball': If only our for now team up with the Empire could help us. Perhaps they could send some mkre powerful Empire troops to stop the animatronics. *'Nate': You could have told me this earlier. *(6 AM) *'Daniel (G1)': If Kenny was still alve, he would've heard this. *(Subtitle 12 AM 3rd Night) *(Scene switches to Zelok, Argan, Peepers and Agent Kallus) *'Zelok': So why we here again!? *'Argan': I think it is because that the remaining child blood possessed the new robotic animals. *'Zelok': I shall prepare to activate the Security System eight hundred. (Activate the system with an Empire Console, but shuts off) Nope. *'Argan': (Angry with blue electric eyes) WHICH ONE OF YOU PORKCOWS MESSED UP THE SECURITY SYSTEM!? *'Nate': None of us. *'Zim': Why are you so quick to blame us? *'Argan': Beause ya like Nicole, are a bunch of big fat idiots! Except for my friends. (Pointing at Zelok, Peepers, and Agent Kallus) *'Peepers': No worries. We can easily take down those robotic animals, by force. (Holds a laser gun) *(His laser gun explodes in his hands) *'Sonic': No weapons allowed. I didn't do that though. *'Argan': Your so annoying than that stupid idiot! *'Nate': I'd rather be playing Sonic 2006 than this. No offense. *'Sonic': (sighs annoyingly) None taken. *'Zelok': Well then you stink! (Points at Sonic) Well hero, perhaps you can be incharge as a camera watcher, while I guard the vents. *'Sonic': I'd prefer if you just watch these cameras. *'Zim': Guys, if we just sit here, we might die. *'Argan': Then you heroes are a bunch of cowards! After all, we are brave enough to have our revenge. *'Sonic': It's 2AM. *'Argan': Fine, I'll be the camera guy. (Pushes Sonic away and presses a camera numbe and sees Old Bonnie) Well I see the 1st Bonnie, and hes just standing there, looking at me. Just standing there. *(Subtitle: 1 Hour later) *'Zelok': Once again, Old Bonnie is just standing there like a statue. *(Old Bonnie's face transformed into a gun and shoots out a laser, breaking the camera) *'Zelok': Since when did the Original Bonnie turned his face into a weapon that fires a laser!? *'Green': Probably had something to do with the electrical spark zapping by the Allspark. *'Nate': Why do you have to be a jerk to the other birds? *'Green': Because they had to be acting like a total bunch of d**ks sometimes! *'Nate': Whatever. What time is it? *'Argan': (Checks the time) 3AM, is it really that close!? *'Gumball': Actually, it's halfway. *(Argan spots Golden Freddy) *'Argan': Not this time! *(Golden Freddy transformed his mouth to a flamethrower and lets out a fire, but Argan punched Golden Freddy, making him throwned all the way to the darkside of the hallway) *'Zim': At least it isn't like me and Gumball being attacked by Richard again. *'Patrick': Hey Argan, can I please be the camera guy this time? *'Argan': Knock yourself out. (Leaves Patrick a camera guy) After all, you deserve it. *'Patrick': (Checks the camera and looks to the footage in the hallway, seeing Old Chica) WEE! WOO! WEE! WOO! Guys I see him, its the Original duck. *'Spongebob: Where's the duck?' *'Patrick': At the middle section of the Hallway. *'Calvin': (Tries to turn on the light) Man the batteries dead, but what is the original duck doing!? *'Patrick': He's just standing there, MENCACINGLY!! *'Nate': It's a chicken. *'Patrick': Does he look like a chicken to you!? His feathers were yellow, just like what Yellow havs. ducks would have yellow feathers sometimes and this one doesn't have any red colored feathers on top. *'Gumball': Perhaps he's right, chickens can't currently have yellow feathers on top, because the duck right there in the middle of the hallway, he looks like a duck to us. *'Nate': It's a she, not he. And she is a chicken. He gave us the booklet about the chaacters. It says Chica is a chicken. *'Gumball': Oh. *'Zelok': Who cares! It's already 5 in the filthing morning! *'Sonic': Calm down. *(Zelok spots Old Bonnie, as he turned his faceless face into a gun) *'Zelok': HIT THE DECK!! *(The Gang cowered themselves) *(6AM) *'Zelok': So they were the ones who mest up the security system, the animatronics. *(12AM, 4th Night) *'Zelok': Okay, I have a indicate that another soul is in Marionette, it appears to be some kind of female and a age of a teen, and with yellow hair. *'Sonic': Is that supposed to be familiar to us, or you? *'Zelok': I am afraid that is impossible! But its possible side is that this one can be either one of the missing incident victims, or could be... one of Zack's family members. *'Argan': Well why didn't we just save that sixth soul of a teenage child since this restaurant use to be what we know!? *'Sonic': Who is Zack? *'Zelok': (Facepalmed) The kid who we revived since the last time we were here! By the way, why didn't we just get the soul out of hat animatronic puppet thing from the first place!? *'Sonic': (puts his mask on) *'Argan': Hey, Sonic, Zelok is waiting or you to respond! *(Argan spots Old Freddy, as Old Freddy's hands transformed into spinning fans of death) *'Argan': (Grabs Old Freddy's Face and breaks it by tearing the head apart in half, killing Old Freddy) Looks like Old Freddy is dead. *(Old Freddy's head attaches back to his body) *'Argan': But how!? Of course! (Grabs the spark from Old Freddy, making Old Freddy redeactivated) The sparks from the allspark caused those Old animatronics to be this way. Heres the next plan, we should get the sparks out of the old animatronics and get the child blood out of the new animatronics, especially getting the soul out of that puppet thing. *'Sonic': Going to have to wait till tommorow. *(6AM) *(Subtitle: 5th Night, 12AM) *'Sonic': Now, let's agree that we won't stay for the 6th night. *'Zelok': Well fine then. *'Nate': Let's get down to business *(Argan is seen holding 4 electrical sparks and several pieces of child blood in the tanks) *'Argan': I already got the sparks from the old animatronics and the blood from the new animatronic, now we shall use the Revivanator 900. And whatever ya'll do, don't press the rewind button, this is our only chance for the revival. *(Pop goes the weasel is playing) *'Argan': Here he comes! (Gets on the Revivanator 900) *(Marronette is seen in the hallways) *'Zelok': Theres Maronette, ZAP HIM NOW! (Points at Marionette) *(Argan used the Revivanator to shoot Marionette, bring the soul out, deacivating Marionette, and the soul envolved into a teenage girl) *'Argan': Aw, I was expecting that to be a male human. But seriously, why wouldn't we get that thing's human soul from the first time we came here!? *'Nate': He didn't exist, when we came here. *'Zelok': So, who's that anyways? *'???': My name is Juliet, I was the daughter of Sandra and the sister of Zack. *'Zelok': Zack, thats the human that we revived and we gave him back to Sandra, I even wonder why she was still a mid 20s-30s adult human. *'Juliet': And ou might not know that she was a humanoid. *'Zelok': You mean like a robot? *'Juliet': Yes and possibly, ever since 28 years ago. (Scene changes to a flashback) I was with Zack and my mom in the car, since we arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I followed them to the place, however while Zack was by the mascot, I came to tell mom, but unfornately, she died. So I had to do by killing myself, but I manage to got to Marionette's body as a living soul and revived my mom with techniques. My mom and I chased after the masot who claimed himself as the purple guy, and left. We looked in horror to see the dead children, but we had to revive them in the suits. So I farewell mother that we hope to see each other someday, so we couldn't get to be with my mom because we were dead. *(Scene changes to Present) *'Zelok': And that means, Jeff killed you too, didn't he? *'Juliet': Who is Jeff? Some purple guy killed me. *'Argan': Well, Purple Guy's true identity was Jeff the Killer. *'Spot': That was true and his true form is that he was wearing black close and had an ugly face that resembles a clown some sort of. *'Sonic.EXE': I killed him for good. *'Zelok': This also served him right for especially eliminatng many of our troops of the Empire. *'Argan': Shall we take Juliet to Zack's house. *'Kallus': Well, we better hurry up. *(At Zack's house) *'Zim': Well, its great to be seeing Zack again. *'Sandra': And thank you guys for saving my daughter. *'Gumball': And its great to see anther united moment, by the way Zack, theres something we have to tell you.. *'Zack': Yeah I know, she was a robot, I thought her arms were flexible when I saw her turning of the lamp. *'Nate': Well at least nothing can go wrong. *(Scene shows back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, camera moves to Old Freddy's corpse where it goes throuh the hole to reveal Cybertronian devices, the devices made a spark inside Old Freddy's heart, making him reactivated which one of his eyes opened) *(The end?) Trivia *Like last time, it is rated TV-14-V for intense violence. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials